Wild Wishes
by nicoleherondale
Summary: Tessa is in love (more like obsessed, according to her best friend Jem Carstairs) with drawing the gorgeous, dark haired, blue eyed boy she has made up in her mind. But one day, when he shows up in Tessa's school as a new student from Wales, can Tessa really be convinced that her 'dream boyfriend' isn't real after all? Wessa, AU, fluffy
1. Seeing Him

**A/N: [Human AU] **Hi everyone! I'm Nicole, and this is my first TID Fic. It's a modernization of TID with Tessa, Will and Jem in high school, and it's about Tessa drawing a boy [Will] that she has made up herself in her mind but then have him walk into her real life.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Infernal Devices.

Please enjoy c:

* * *

**Wild Wishes**

* * *

**•••**

**Two Months Earlier**

"Who's that?" Inquired Jem Carstairs, my best friend since fourth grade. He was pointing at the drawing that I had stuck up onto my locker a few days ago.

"Oh, him." I said, eyeing the drawing of the boy I had drawn. He had black hair, gorgeous dark blue eyes, high cheekbones, long eyelashes, full lips, and a book lover, everything my dream boyfriend was. "I just found him on the internet as a drawing and tried to draw him."

Well, that was untrue. I didn't actually look for a hot guy up on the internet and tried to draw it. I had made him up myself in my mind and drew him.

I grabbed my books out from my locker, fishing _A Tale of Two Cities _out from the pile and placing it on top.

"Well, you did a pretty good job. Any particular names?" Jem asked me, obviously joking.

"You wouldn't believe it, but I've thought of that. Will."

He raised his eyebrows. "Will?"

"Yep. Will. Short for William."

"Really, Tessa? William? That's so clichéd. You could have chosen something like, Xander, or Damon or something-"

"At least it's better than John Smith_."_

Jem started to laugh. We'd watched _I Am Number Four _last Sunday. "Only we understand that."

He stopped laughing after a few moments and plucked the piece of paper off my locker door. "Hey!" I protested.

Jem pretended to be our art teacher, Ms. Ashdown when she was examining a piece of art. "Verrrrry nice, verrrrry detailed, you poot a loooot of effort in." He drawled.

"Stop it, Jem." I said between gasps of laughter. Jem gave me a lopsided smile, flung the paper back into my locker and shut it. He then turned around and made a beeline for his locker, his violin case bumping against the small of his back.

I had almost bumped into Jessamine Lovelace. She didn't seem to notice, as she was too busy gazing wistfully at my brother, Nate. I tried hard not to roll my eyes.

"I'm not up for the Valentine's Day Dance." Jem grumbled as he eyed a poster next to his locker, since he had gotten the last one in his row. "It's stupid how it's scheduled for three months later. I mean, it's three months later and you've already put up a poster for it."

"Let's just stay home and rent a flick or something." I muttered as he placed his violin case gently into his locker. I turned my eyes toward Jessamine. "Unrequited love. It hurts, doesn't it?"

Jem gave me a sideways glance. I knew it meant "You don't say?"

I laughed.

•••

"Are you done with drawing William yet?" Asked Jem in a bored voice as he leaned over to look at my notes during third period English.

Before I could turn my head to reply to him, Mr. Mortmain spoke up. "James Carstairs! Are you talking during my class?"

"I most certainly am not, Mr. Mortmain." Jem replied to him in a cheerful tone, which pretty much infuriates a lot of the teachers.

"If I catch you talking again, James, you will have detention. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Jem said, unable to hide his smile as he went back to working. I started shading on Will's curling dark hair as I leaned on my right hand, my chocolate brown curls starting to block my field of vision. I tucked it behind my ear.

Who knew I would spend the next two months daydreaming and drawing Will every time there was a piece of paper and a pencil?

•••

**Present Day**

"I doubt I would like this stuff." I wrinkled my nose at the book Jem held in his outstretched hand. "_The Hunger Games?"_

"You can't always read those." He replied, rolling his eyes as I continued sketching another outline of Will. "Are you going to stop drawing him anytime soon?"

"Nope. You've put up with it long enough. You didn't need to ask that." I said cheerfully. Over the past two months, I've pretty much made Will as a real person. The only thing I was missing was his last name.

According to me, Will was Welsh, he was seventeen, he hated ducks, he had a younger sister, he was cocky on the outside but sweet in the inside. And of course, he had all the features I had created when I first started drawing him.

"Do you have a last name for him?" Jem asked.

"Not yet. I hope for one soon." I said, drawing a horse that stood next to Will.

"You've got gym next, right?" He asked, although he perfectly knew I had math next and was, unsurprisingly trying to break the silence.

"No." I said darkly. "I'm not looking forward to gym, anyway. I forgot to bring any clothes, and I might have to go to gym in _this." _I gestured to my grey cobweb sweater and denim shorts.

"Pity."

I then stood up, closed my notebook and started out the library without waiting for Jem. "I'll see you later!"

"Wait for me!"

Before he could catch up with me, I had dashed down two flights of stairs to my math classroom in less than thirty seconds. "Sorry, James!" I called up, not expecting Jem to answer.

"Tessa!" Came Jessamine Lovelace's high-pitched, squeaky and plain annoying voice. She'd been bothering me for quite a while after she had found out that I was Nate's sister, always asking me where Nate went after school, how Nate was like at home, Nate this, Nate that.

"Hey, Jessamine." I mumbled as I turned away from her, trying to ignore her as she bombarded me with her usual questions.

"No, Nate's not been doing anything special lately. No, no, and nope." I was still pondering on how I would survive gym wearing denim shorts when a thought struck into my head.

"Jessamine?"

Her eyes shone. "Yeees?"

"I was wondering, you know, if you had a spare set of clothes. Like, a gym shirt and shorts I could borrow? I forgot to bring mine, and yeah. I was hoping that I didn't need to spend gym wearing these..."

"Okay, I've got some spare clothes, but you promise to help me check Nate's phone!"

I tried hard not to roll my eyes. Jessamine was turning into a total stalker. "Sure, of course."

Jessamine pulled a hot pink t-shirt with a fluffy white kitten printed on it and a pair of black sports shorts. She handed it to me, her cheeks pink. "Anything if you help me check on Nate!"

"Uh, Jessamine? Do you have anything else other than, uh, this?" I said, holding up the hot pink shirt.

"No, unless you want to wear this!" She said and pulled out a baby blue tube top. "Which, I think is worse than your shirt."

"Never mind, then. Thanks a lot for your help, Jessamine."

"Please don't forget, Tessa! Thanks to you too!" She grinned and walked into the classroom. At least I didn't need to sit next to Jessamine, and it was sad that Jem wasn't in this class.

Of course, maths was boring. English was my favorite subject. I used to enjoy English with Mrs. Branwell last year, but I had gotten the devil, AKA Mr. Mortmain this year.

I spent most of the lesson drawing Will. This time, he was holding _A Tale of Two Cities _in his hand, reading it thoroughly. He was enjoying it, unlike Jem.

I smiled down at Will, even though I knew he was not real. Before I knew it, it was gym.

And this time, we had rugby.

I stood there, glaring at all the girls who giggled, whispered to each other and pointed at my shirt.

"Here, kitty kitty! I never knew hot pink and white would suit you so much, Gray!" Gabriel Lightwood called out while everyone started laughing. I shot him daggers and almost gave him the finger.

I should have stuck to my Hollister shirt, but I didn't want to get it dirty and soggy with sweat or anything.

Rugby was a nightmare. I was stuck with most of the girls who were scared of balls, like Jessamine, and of course we lost every single game played against us.

I emerged from the gym one hour later, sweaty, and smelling of the gym's rubber mats, hair pasted to the nape of my neck. Unfortunately, the school had chosen this time of the year to have their showers out of order, so I had to spent the rest of the five periods like this.

As I reached my next class, which thankfully had Jem in it, I was ordered out by the teacher and was told that I was to report to the office immediately to meet this new student that had moved in recently from Wales so I could give him a tour of the school.

Why me? Why couldn't they have picked somebody else?

And Wales. Wales reminded me of Will.

I wasn't in the mood to do this, right after rugby and with me drenched with sweat and in a ridiculous pink cat shirt (Yes, I had left my damn clothes in the locker). But of course, no one could argue with a teacher. I shot Jem a look saying that I would meet him during lunch and walked out of the classroom, annoyed, making a beeline for the office.

I walked over to the counter in the school office to meet the eyes of Ms. Fairchild. "Tessa, is it? Yes, please knock on the door of Mr. Starkweather's office."

I did as I was told, walking over to the principal's office and knocking on the door. The door swung open, Mr. Starkweather smiling down at me. "Ah, Tessa. Mr. Herondale's over there. We've been waiting for you for quite a while."

I smiled and nodded, and turned my head to look at who Mr. Starkweather called Mr. Herondale.

There he was, sitting on the couch, wearing an untucked white button down shirt and black jeans, examining his fingernails. He had black hair, fair skin, and high cheekbones. I couldn't see his eyes.

_Will?_

My mouth dropped open, and my eyes flew wide. He seemed to notice that somebody was staring at him, and so he looked up.

Startlingly beautiful dark blue eyes gazed right into my own blue-gray ones.

"This is William Herondale, and he's Alicante Academy's new student. Tessa, I would like you to give him a tour of this school."

I could only stare, in astonishment at William Herondale.

* * *

**A/N: **I really hoped you enjoyed the first chapter xx

Please leave a review c:


	2. Jessamine's Pink Cat Shirt

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites and follows last chapter. They mean a lot to me. This chapter will be pretty much Will and Tessa, this fic will be Wessa

**Disclaimer: **If I owned The Infernal Devices you would be a dragonfruit

Please enjoy c:

* * *

•••

I didn't know if I was dreaming. This boy- this boy was Will. Really like Will. Exactly like Will. He looked exactly like the Will in my drawings, my dreams, my thoughts. He even had the same exact eye color. Blue eyes just on the edge of night.

And he was the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen.

He seemed to also have an expression of pure astonishment on his face, just like me, but it was wiped away after a few seconds and was replaced with a grin that probably had made at least ten teenage girls drool and then fall to the ground.

"Good to know my 'love at first sight' charms are working quite well." He said, grinning as he reached out to brush the curling dark hair out from his eyes.

I just kept staring, open mouthed as a million questions that probably would have made people think I was psycho ran through my head.

"Can she talk?" William turned to Mr. Starkweather. "Usually my-"

"Yes, yes!" I blurted out, heat starting to creep up from my neck and to my cheeks. "Sorry, my mind was… somewhere else!"

My voice had unusually went a few octaves higher, and it was very dreadfully squeaky, just like Jessamine's. I willed myself to calm down, that this boy couldn't possibly be Will, and was just a similar person. Will was fake, was fake, and was fake.

William smiled. "Okay, then. So I've heard you're going to take me on a… tour? What is your name, anyway?"

"Tessa Gray." Thankfully my voice had returned to normal.

He raised both eyebrows and seemed stunned as I said my name aloud. "Tessa?"

"Yep. Unless you want to call me Theresa, which is my full name that I seriously hate, you can call me Tessa."

William nodded quickly. "Will. I prefer Will."

My eyes widened for a fraction of a second. "Will."

"Tessa."

"Will." I murmured, not quite aware I was repeating his name. "Will..."

"Tess-"

"What about the two of you start on your tour? We don't have all day, and this would probably last for one period, perhaps two. This is your schedule, Mr. Herondale. I hope you have a nice experience with Ms. Gray." Mr. Starkweather interrupted and handed Will a piece of paper.

He followed me as I walked out of the door and into the hallway, which was currently silent except for the faint teachers' voices. "This is the second floor hallway, obviously." I said, trying not to stare at Will. "We're gonna be heading to the… gym."

"Does it smell like you?"

I gritted my teeth. "If you're gonna start teasing me about my shirt or how I smell like, save it for later. I was playing rugby."

"I wasn't. Your shirt suits you quite well. You look adorable in it."

My cheeks flamed up. "I told you to save the teasing for later."

"Why don't we introduce ourselves to each other for a little, Miss Tessa Gray?" He said smugly, as if he was going to be able to make _me _melt to the ground.

"Haven't we already?" I said, turning into another hallway which I knew led to the gym.

"Well, let me start. I'm Will. I'm seventeen. I come from Wales. I love reading, although I might not seem like it. I have a-"

"What books do you like?"

"Classics. Don't laugh."

My face lit up with a huge smile but my heart skipped a beat. But I still whirled around to face Will. "_Which classics?"_

"Jeez, woman, you're starting to creep me out. I like Dickens."

"_A Tale of Two Cities?! _Have you read it? Have you? Have you?"

"Well, yeah, I have. I thought it was… okay. Anyway, let's save all this book stuff for later. Right now let's advance with our introductions."

I groaned. "There's nothing interesting about me, Will. I'm just another normal sixteen year old girl trying to survive high school with her best friend."

A side of his mouth turned up. "I would like to know about you. You should skip to the part where you give your opinions about me, because I'm interested to know-"

"Did anyone ever teach you how not to sound like a stalker?" I interrupted him.

"Nope." He said cheerfully. "I know it when I sound like one myself, and so far you're just being paranoid."

I couldn't tell him that I had made up a boy that was just like him in my mind and had drawn him out, having a sketchbook titled _Will _with doodly hearts drawn all over it, and inside the sketchbook were pages and pages filled with drawings of him.

And here he was now, suddenly in my real life, being cocky and handsome and smartmouthed. And he loved classics.

I was surprised that I was actually able to speak to him.

That seriously should have been listed in _29 Mind-blowing Coincidences You Won't Believe Happened._

Prodigies, more like.

"Tessa?" Came Will's voice and his fabulous Welsh accent. Damn, I must have read my thoughts aloud. "What kind of coincidence? It could be, you know. I can practically see the headlines. _American girl meets startlingly attractive Welshman in a hot pink kitten shirt and-"_

"That's not a coincidence. Stop making fun of my freaking shirt!"

"Are cats your favorite animals?" He asked, looking genuinely curious.

"No, they're not. What are yours? Ducks?"

For some strange reason, I was wishing that he would say both yes and no.

"Ducks?" He gave a yelp, and jumped back. "_Ducks? _Hell no! They scare the hell out of me! Jeez, never trust a duck."

I laughed nervously, and my mind was now 80% convinced that somehow this Will Herondale had walked out of my sketchbook and into the real world. And he had happened to be offered a spot in my school.

"Anyway, this is the gym." And I swung open the large door, and beckoned Will in. "Wait here. I need to go get my clothes and change."

"Out of the cat shirt?! But seriously, I like it!"

"Okay. Let's see what we can do later. Stay there and don't wander off." I told Will like he was a toddler, and walked away to the girls' changing rooms.

I yanked open my locker and pulled out my clothes, sighing in relief.

I pulled the top and the sweater on, and slipped into the denim shorts, draping the cat shirt and shorts over my arm and walking out of the changing room.

"Here you go!" I called out to Will and threw him the shirt, doubting that Jessamine would mind. "You can have it as a… souvenir!"

Will seemed to look at it in disgust but then shrugged and threw it over one shoulder. "Okay. Thanks. It's a beautiful gift from a pretty girl."

My cheeks flared up. "No, I'm a crazy girl who nobody likes. Stay away from me."

"Lies."

I rolled my eyes. "Is there anything I can do to keep you from saying that repeatedly? When you say that, it annoys the hell out of me instead of being another one of your 'charms'."

"Alright. My apologies." He said, quite solemnly. I shot him a look over my shoulder to see his expression was perfectly serious.

I couldn't help comparing him to my sketchbook Will, convinced that Will was Will from my dreams and my sketchbook- I was sure of it.

"Will." I said.

"Yes?"

"What's your middle name? I hope I don't sound creepy, I was just wondering."

"Owen." He looked slightly confused. "Why?"

•••

I had spent the rest of the tour with Will in a daze, not actually paying much attention to the school and where we were going.

"That's, uh, the auditorium." I said as I pointed to the cafeteria.

"Really? The auditorium smells of pizza. It doesn't look like an auditorium. Hmm, that's rather unusual..."

"Wait- That's the caf. Oops. My apologies." And then I went back to thinking- _How was this possible? _William Owen Herondale, showing up in our school one random day as a new student, exactly like the Will in my notebooks and my thoughts, his personality and looks and his fear of ducks and even his middle name.

"_Earth to Tessa." _Droned Will in an alien voice.

"Do you have a sister named Cecily? Do you like horses? Do you..." I trailed off.

Will whirled around and stared at me, disbelief and a touch of horror written all over his face. "Are you- you're some kind of, mind-reader or an alien or a stalker?"

"No, I- I promise I'm not." I said, my voice starting to tremble. "Really, I- I really am not. Maybe I've just lost my mind. I'll- I'll see you later."

"Tessa? I didn't mean to make you... like that. Sor-"

"I'll see you later, Will. You've got math next, just go right around that corner and there you have the classroom. See you."

"Tessa!" He called out, the bell already starting to ring. I was already scurrying off and into Chemistry.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter will probably be in a few days

Review it up! c:


	3. And So It Begins

**A/N: **Hello! Sorry for the long update [if you call this a long update at all]. I was busy finishing up my TMI story 'Dreaming of Paradise' and had some other work to do. Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Will. Nor do I own the book series he lives in. [Or our hearts but whatever]

Please enjoy c:

* * *

•••

"Tessa! Where were you?" Asked Jem, immediately pouncing on me as I entered the cafeteria after Chemistry.

"Jem. I desperately need to tell you something, so let's save it for later."

He looked confused. "Okay?"

"I was taking the new student on a tour, remember?" I said quickly. "Well, his name's Will. He is from Wales. He has black hair and blue eyes and everything _my _Will was, and is just like him. Personality and character and everything. When I asked him if he had a sister, he started to ask if I was an alien stalker or something and I just didn't know what to say and-"

"Whoa, whoa, Tessa, chill." Jem said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Are you serious? A boy, exactly like your Will, even the name? What about his middle name?"

"Owen." I murmured, covering my eyes with both my hands.

Jem's eyes widened for a second. And then they went back to their normal size. "You know, a lot of people can be called William Owen."

"But William Owen _Herondale?"_

"You've never even given your Will a last name."

"Yeah, but a black haired, blue eyed, cocky, handsome, afraid-of-ducks William Owen Herondale?"

He hesitated. "A lot of people can be like that too."

"Yeah, but a black haired, blue eyed, cocky, charming, afraid-of-ducks horse lover named William Owen Herondale who is exactly like the fake made up one? _My _fake made up Will?"

"Okay, you win, I have no idea what is up. But Tessa, you probably should stay away from him." Jem muttered. "Unless I meet him."

"But there's this one thing, Jem. He's _completely normal."_

Jem sighed impatiently. "Of course he's normal. What do you think I thought he was? An alien?"

"We should probably look for another word to say other than 'alien'."

He nodded. "You're right. But anyway, about this Will, you said he looks exactly, one hundred percent like him, right?" He asked, absentmindedly picking on something white stuck on his violin case, making a face.

"Yes."

"Then I think you should put away all the drawings of him before he sees them. Like seriously, it's day one and already you've got-"

I looked down at my Will notebook sadly and put it away. "They're not drawings of him, Jem, for goodness sake!" I looked up to meet Jem's eyes but I didn't meet his own gray ones.

A pair of dark blue ones, to be exact. Right across the cafeteria.

"Tessa!" He called out.

"_Jem! _Jem, Duck, _duck before he sees us! _No pun intended."

"Tessa, now you're being stupid-" Started Jem.

"Too late." His bored voice cut through Jem's as he randomly appeared next to us. I guess I was too preoccupied with trying to warn Jem and did not notice that he had already sauntered right in front of our lunch table.

"_To apologize, it's too lateeeee-" _Jem sang, pretty out of tune.

"Shut up, James!" I said, looking up to meet Will's eyes nervously. "Hey. Did you have a good time in math? Was the teacher nice? And… And listen, I'm sorry about my outburst. It was… it was just a wild guess. I'm sorry, I thought I was going nuts and could actually mind-read."

He shrugged. And smiled. "It's alright. I guess it happens. And math… it was alright, I guess… I'm surprised I got here on my own. You would have come in handy. Why weren't you in front of the classroom waiting for me? You may be the first girl who hasn't done that."

I rolled my eyes. "Anyone of them thrown themselves at you yet?"

He shrugged again. "Sure. Tatiana Lightwood, I learnt one of their names. Was pretty annoying. Naggy. But yeah, just like the usual."

I laughed. "You've spent two hours in this school and here you go. Why are you with us, anyway? Shouldn't you be spending time with Gabriel Lightwood and his minions?"

His eyebrows drew together. "Gabriel Lightworm. Oh, right, that sandy-haired saddo. I have a feeling I shouldn't feel bad for him, but I do." He looked up. "Isn't he the brother of Tatiana Lightwood?"

Jem's eyebrows were raised. "Yeah. Wow. Gabriel 'recruits' every single new guy who is pretty much bound to be popular into his little gang. You're not with him, you're 'screwed'."

"What's so surprising? Gabriel Lightwood's a terrible person. I've gotten into a little… argument with him in English. And thank you. I'll take that as a compliment."

"I've heard his brother is a much nicer person. Gideon. He's a senior, though." I turned my head to look at Gabriel's table. They were just doing their usual stuff. "I've got to agree with you. Gabriel's a terrible person. So is Tatiana. They both bully people for no good reason at all. Tatiana, she's a skanky shallow bitch."

"Don't, Tessa." Jem said.

"What did he do to you? Or she?" Will said suddenly. I don't know, but I might have sensed concern and… anger in his voice.

I shrugged. "No big deal."

"Come on, Tess."

_Tess. _Tess. Tess. My brain processed what was apparently my new nickname from Will and an excited shiver went through my body. I seriously shouldn't be acting like this. But this Will, who was exactly like my dream guy from my imagination had seemingly walked out from my notebook and had stepped into my life. Shouldn't I be excited and happy?

Maybe I was, but I guess it was just too unbelievable and surprising for me to feel any excitement and happiness about it. Happiness? Thinking about it for the second time, I chuckled inwardly. More like confusion.

"Tatiana Lightwood. Nine o' clock. Damn." Jem said before Tatiana practically hurled herself onto the chair next to Will. In _our _table.

"Hey, _William_!" she exclaimed, batting her eyelashes and propping her head up with her hand.

"Goddammit." He said before turning to face Tatiana with a very annoyed expression. "I said I wasn't interested. And my name is _Will."_

She ignored him. "Guess what, William, I made up a poem for you! You really should hear it! _You will never know, sweet-"_

"He said he was not interested, Tatiana. Scram." I said, a sudden strange anger bubbling up my chest.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "And who are you to say that? Tessa Gray, with your dead par-"

"_Shut up!" _I screamed and shoved her off of the seat, and while Jem restrained me from doing any more, Will grabbed both her arms and pushed her away.

"Go."

"But-" Tatiana put on what I considered was the 'best puppy-eyed face she could do'.

"Leave." Will hissed.

So Tatiana was off, back to her friends while she mouthed 'loser' at me over her shoulder.

My eyes were teary.

"That bitch, that bitch, that crazy bitch. Why can't she freaking leave me _alone? _Why can't she go somewhere where she is _liked? _Oh wait, there's nowhere she is liked._"_

"She's just jealous. Don't mind her, Tessa. She come any closer and I'll make sure she's scared, off and running." Jem said softly. "And whoa, you just went batshit crazy."

"She's a riot." I mumbled behind my fingers. "You aren't helping. You're an awesome friend, Jem."

"We'll pull her eyelashes off one by one." Will declared, appearing next to me. "If she does that again. What did she say?"

"We'll peel off her fingernails, one by one." Agreed Jem, ignoring what he had asked.

"We'll- we'll take off all her clothes and force her to run around the school stark naked." Will continued.

"Perv." I smiled behind my fingers, wondering if my made up Will was actually a pervert.

I heard Will chuckle. As I came out of my hands, he turned to Jem. "I realized. You haven't actually properly introduced yourself to me."

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?" Jem grinned. "But I'll start. I'm James Carstairs, but call me Jem. I'm seventeen. I'm half Chinese, half English. I'm Tessa's best friend."

Will nodded, something flickering in his eyes, gone too quick for me to identify it. "William Herondale. Call me Will. Seventeen. Welsh. Just moved here, don't exactly have friends except for the two of you, I guess."

I smiled, feeling a lot better. "Honored. Where's your cat shirt?"

•••

"I actually spent most of the day without drawing him, Jem." I said, stroking the cover of my notebook with my fingers.

"Jeez, you act as if that notebook's your baby." He rolled his eyes. "With him now in your actual life you could stand one day without drawing him. He seems nice."

"He's not him."

Jem muttered something that sounded like "how can you be so sure" and turned away.

"So far I know, he's just someone who- who- who is like him. It can't be possible. Will- Will- He can't be Will who walked out of my notebook- Jeez, why the hell were we that stupid to even think of that idea? Like you said, this Will's just a normal boy from Wales and this is just a crazy coincidence."

"I know you, Tessa. You're just lying to try to convince yourself."

I scoffed. "How can you be so sure?"

Jem rolled his eyes and muttered something like "You can't just copy what I said."

"Well, do you think we should tell Will?"

He whirled. "Seriously? No. He'd probably think you were insane."

"Alright. So we're keeping this a secret for now." I said half reluctantly. There was this strange urge to tell Will about me and my drawings, this strange _need _to tell him. But I had told Jem I wouldn't tell him, and it was also probably for my own good.

"You concern me sometimes, Tessa. Promise you won't tell him?"

I swallowed and looked down at his outstretched pinkie, and the tension slipped away from the air around us. I bursted out laughing, while Jem sat there, bewildered. "What?"

"I- I- promise." I stuttered, tears in my eyes from laughing too hard. "Jem, a _pinkie promise?"_

* * *

**A/N: **There you go, chapter 3! I really hope you enjoyed this. Things will speed up a little but next chapter, so until next time! x

Please leave a review c:


	4. Overly Annoying Projects

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Thank you all for the amazing and supportive reviews, favorites and follows, they really cheer me on. I'm sorry I haven't updated, I'm back to school from the holidays and now I'm working.

**Disclaimer: **I would own The Infernal Devices IN MAH DREAMS

**P**l**e**a**s**e **e**n**j**o**y** c:

* * *

•••

There is one bad thing about living very near to your brother's best friends' houses.

Actually, let me correct myself. Not _one _bad thing, but a thousand. One is when Nate's jock friends appear randomly on your doorstep, hair plastered to their forehead with sweat, soccer jerseys looking pretty transparent, and smelling really bad.

My life pretty much revolved around boys. I didn't have too many girls in my life, except for, well, occasionally Jessamine and sometimes that girl that sat next to me in math. Sophie Collins.

She was fairly nice, and we made small talk, waving in the hallways, but most of the time I spent my time with Jem. Duh. Obviously.

"Oh. Hey, Theresa." One of my brother's obnoxious friends, Alexei or Alex, spoke up.

I didn't say nothing, just glared at him and turned away just as Nate walked in. It was very clear that I wouldn't be messing around with Nate's phone today. Sometimes I felt sorry for Jessamine, sometimes I felt gratified so _sometimes _I helped her on her stalker antics.

I trudged up to my bedroom just as I heard Nate and his friends playing their lame video games, trying to shut out the explosions and gunfire from downstairs. Giving up in exasperation, I called Jem.

"Hey." I said glumly. "I'm bored. I have nothing to do. And my brother's being annoying downstairs."

"Hm. I recognize those sounds. Gears of War."

"Give me a break." I said, throwing myself onto the bed. "Anyway, did you hear about freaking Mortmain talking about some kind of groupwork project thing that is going to happen tomorrow?"

"Uh, yeah. Right. I didn't think I was listening. The 'projects' he assign us give us one hell of a time."

"For all I know, it sounds really stalkerish."

"You've heard the description?" He asked, sounding surprised. That was probably because I never paid attention to most of the teachers, let alone T.D, or The Devil, or plain Mortmain.

"Yeah, I usually pay attention to descriptions of school projects." I said. "He was talking about something about 'learning more about your peers' and 'improving your writing' and more stuff like that. I'm sure it was about answering a few questions about your partner and writing a biography of them or a piece of fiction or something."

"Easy." Jem said cheerfully. "I know everything about you."

I started to laugh back, but then I couldn't stop chewing my lip because I remembered something from Will's timetable. We had the same English class.

_It would be easy if it would be Will too_, I thought, glancing at my notebook. _Too bad he didn't know too much about me._

•••

The next day, I met Jem and Will by my locker. The jolt came again. It wasn't very surprising that I could _feel _the girls' eyes on Will, and how they flickered over to me.

And how he was talking, smirking, interjecting his quips in the middle of conversation.

I had a feeling that Will, let's say didn't take too much relationships seriously, as he winking and doing all sorts of stuff to all the girls that stared as he went, although I had not officially stated it down on my notebook. He had worked his charms earlier when he arrived at this school, and I didn't see the reason why he wouldn't start right now.

Maybe I was the first girl that he was working on. Or something. As I had said, he was a very confusing person.

I remembered that in my notebook I had wrote under one drawing-

_1. Very attractive_

_2. Pretty smartassish_

_3. Pleasant once he warms up to you._

I hoped that was true. Well, it was already partly true...?

_4. Sarcastic_

And so on. But definitely no "player" was written there.

I decided not to mention anything about English to him, and decided that it would be best for him to find out later. Lucky us, English was our first period, right there.

"Oh, so you've got English too!" Jem said. "Great! Tessa's got it too."

A grin spread across his face slowly and said something that sounded like "great, another fifty-five minutes for me to stare at your beautiful face".

Jem cocked an eyebrow.

I turned slightly red and hurried away down the corridor, into the classroom and took the seat I usually sat in.

T.D almost tripped he entered the classroom. And then he reached into his bag to take out his 'assignments' folder and started to read from it in a dead voice.

Apparently, I was right about the project. We were going to pair up, and we were going to answer twenty questions about your partner, which was to be on a piece of paper. And then you were to either draw a picture of your partner that related to the answers or write a paragraph about them. (Not a biography, according to Jem.) Due next Friday, and today was Tuesday.

And then he dropped the bomb.

"I will select your partners."

•••

Sometimes, a cookie jar is not a cookie jar. After I had recovered after the shock of hearing the both the bomb _and _how he was going to pick our partners out of an _empty cookie jar, _I sat, chewing my bottom lip in anticipation and… dread.

This cookie jar might just be the gateway to either lounging over at some unpleasant nose-picker's house or Elysium. T.D's choice.

I was hoping, of course, always hoping that I would get Jem, but some part of me wanted Will.

Speaking of Will, he didn't look too startled. In fact, he almost looked cheerful. I didn't think nobody could coax some shocked expression out of him, and how nobody would be disappointed if he were assigned with them.

He leaned forward to talk to me. "Leave it to him to treat us like six year olds."

Before I could react to how close he was and his smell of snow and rain and Britain, I rolled my eyes. "You haven't met a quarter of the people in this school."

He was about to say something when T.D's voice cut through. "Theresa and… William, is it, a new student. Is it necessary for you to be talking?"

"Nope." I popped the 'P'.

"Very well, then, let us start."

His hand seemed to reach into the jar in slow-motion, and finally, he read out the name on the piece of paper.

"Miranda Blake, and…" The hand went in again and took out another, which he was "Woolsey Scott."

Miranda looked in Woolsey's direction, and I knew they were both thinking the same thing: _It could have been worse. _And she moved to go sit with him.

The picking carried on. And finally, T.D read Jem's name.

"James Carstairs."

Jem perked up at that, sitting up on his desk, gray eyes big and looking straight at T.D. And then his eyes turned back to me, while giving me a small smile.

I was halfheartedly wishing that T.D would pick me next, while looking back at him with a weak smile on my face. Will seemed to have this brand new effect on me, and now I didn't even really want to be paired up with my best friend, since I already knew pretty much everything about him.

It was probably the same for Will, but I... didn't know. It seemed like it would be cool and fun and... new.

"Sophia Collins."

I sighed softly.

Jem's face fell, while turning to me, mouthing a 'sorry'. I smiled back. He dragged his butt up and walked over to Sophie, who was beaming. I had a feeling that she had a little crush on Jem.

I then realized that there were only about six people without their names having being called out from the little slips of paper.

"Theresa Gray and... William Herondale. Good for you, you're with the new student, Theresa."

_My life is complete._

"My life is over." I muttered, while my insides were actually jumping with joy. Will seemed to look at me, confused, something flickering in his eyes but gone too fast for me to identify. I watched as his face broke into a grin. Slowly. Tauntingly.

"Working together. Great. Now you won't accuse me of being like a stalker. After all, how bad would these questions be?"

I stared at him uneasily. This would be majorly easy, since I knew too much about him already. I didn't know, but I think that I possessed the power of creating facts for my drawn Will and then had the real one tell me they were true for him.

"Many girls would give anything to be in your position, Tess." He said as I rolled my eyes. "You should be grateful. Now we can both be stalkers."

"You're right. We just need to see the list of questions."

Sure we did, as T.D handed them out to every pair in the classroom. And we were disappointed.

_1. When you first saw your partner, what was the first thought that had came into your mind?_

_2. What animal do you think your partner resembles?_

_3. How many different languages does your partner know? _

_4. Does your partner have a middle name? If so, what is it? _

_5. How many movies has your partner watched this year?_

_6. Does your partner like to draw? If so, what do they like to draw? _

I froze. Wow, T.D, what a great question to put on your sheet. Now poor Tessa will have to lie.

_7. How many siblings does your partner have?_

_8. What books are your partner interested in? Do they enjoy English literature? _

_9. What are your partner's favourite food?_

_10. What are your partner's personality traits?_

_11. Does your partner have any phobias? _

_12. What is your partner's favourite season? _

_13. What are your partner's hobbies?_

_14. What type of music does your partner listen to?_

I scanned the rest of the questions quickly and gulped. They were pretty much questions that gave away everything.

"Does your partner have any phobias." Will read in a flat tone from the piece of paper. "I mean, really? And who would care what _my _favorite season is?"

"Ducks." I sniggered. "About your season, I don't know. It might be Winter, though."

"You act as if I'm Jem."

"What? You mean I act like I've known you for multiple years instead of one and a half days?"

That technically wasn't true.

"That's right. I am seriously thinking about question two. You know, you could be… Eh. Well. I'll think of it later. Right now I have something in mind."

"So…"

He gave me a crooked smile, which made me start wondering about how many different types of smiles he had. "Whose house?"

It took me a while to actually process what he had asked. "Uh, yours, definitely."

* * *

**A/N: **Alrighty, so Tessa's going to meet up with Will in his house somewhere in the near future [Probably next chapter or something] I'M EXCITED YAHOO

Oh and if you were wondering about Jem and Sophie, that's not gonna happen. Gideon will be here soon

**P**l**e**a**s**e **l**e**a**v**e **a **r**e**v**i**e**w c:


	5. Just Maybe

**A/N: **Hey. I finally got around to updating. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry, I was busy wrapping my other story up, and now it's almost finished. It's a TMI Story, it's called Broken Glass Hearts. Try it out x

**Disclaimer: **Don't have any creative ways to say this, but I do not own The Infernal Devices

Please enjoy c:

* * *

•••

After third period social studies, crayon discussing with Jem, and dealing with Jessamine, we had confirmed that I would head over to his house tomorrow. Right after school.

The rest of the day, and the day after that were just being hyped up and very nervous. I didn't usually let nobody have this effect on me, but I was letting Will do this.

It was either that or that I hadn't really encountered much boys and didn't know how to deal with them other than Jem or that I had a huge crush on Will.

I didn't know. Well, I did have one crush on him before, didn't I? When he wasn't real?

This was so confusing. But I still survived two days of watching him intently at school and then drawing him once I got home. He had almost spotted a drawing of him I had forgot to take down inside my locker and before he could see it clearly, I had shut it and announced that I had to rush to my next class.

After those two days, there I stood, in front of Will's huge white-bricked house. A girl with black hair and blue eyes who I immediately recognized as Cecily. His sister was leaning against an apple tree, black hair whipping across her face, making no effort to brush it back, probably reading.

Cecily spotted me at the gate and came over. "Hi. So you must be… Tessa? I remember Will mentioning something about you and you coming over."

"Yeah." It felt weird talking to someone who you had, some point in your life, made up in your imagination, drawn out and had named. "Will's been talking about me?"

"Yeah." She grinned. "He'll kill me for this, but he thinks you're cute. I'm usually a very trustable character, but this time, no."

I was slightly stunned. Before I could reply, Cecily had turned her head towards the house and yelled her brother's name.

"_William Herondale! _You should be the one out here welcoming _your _guest!"

The door to their house creaked as Will swung it open. His hair was damp and was curling at the temples, and he had probably took a shower before coming out.

He looked really annoyed and was probably going to yell something at Cecily when he spotted me. His face immediately broke into a grin.

"Hey!"

Cecily only wiggled her eyebrows before going back to reading her book.

I knew I was blushing and ducked my head so he couldn't see it. "Hey."

"So… We could either do this in the living room, or my room, or… _Cecy's. _She wouldn't mind, I guess. She always has the butt of hers out in the front yard, either reading, drawing, or throwing knives." He told me as we walked into his house.

"_Throwing knives?"_

I thought back to what Cecily had said, trying to cover up the awful blush I knew was spreading out over my cheeks and down my neck. People used to tease me in third grade for my sensitivity. I used to agree with them, because once people of the other sex approached me and talked, I would easily turn an unattractive shade of tomato.

I guess that hasn't changed much. Well, I was immune to Jem and Nate.

"Yep. She's actually got a knife-training coach. I'm lucky he's not here today, or he'd currently be in the kitchen looking for food. He's always looking for food. I once opened his phone and saw our name was _'Free Food' _instead of the Herondale family."

I giggled. "Your parents love him that much?"

Will shrugged. "They really... respect him. Anyway, my room? Cecily's?"

"Yours." I said, feeling nervous as I inhaled the clean scent of his sea breeze body wash and aftershave.

_Okay, you're going a bit too fast, Tessa._

He led me up a long, carpeted wooden staircase that stopped at a long stretch of hallway. And then he stopped in front of a tall, wooden brown door that was probably to his room.

He had one of the houses that had about ten different types of doors, and my eyes landed on a baby blue door with a painting of a Monarch butterfly across from Will's door, and I guessed it was Cecily's.

The first thing I saw when I entered his room was… _books._

He had this really long white shelf lined from head to toe with books. Classic novels he had the most, and then I saw a couple of dystopian and young adult titles, and there was a huge red dictionary and the end of the bookshelf.

I think he had more than I did.

I squealed, forgetting everything, how I had to remain calm and not act like a fool in front of him, and in a short two steps I had leapt up onto his bed and grabbed something off of the shelf.

I could hear him laughing. "I've never seen someone get so excited over books before!"

"I don't care!" I shouted back, and then opened _Les Miserables _and flipped to the first page.

I felt him sit beside me and gently lift the book to place it one side on my right thigh, one side on his left.

Somebody could crown me the Queen of Blushing by then. I had complete forgotten all about the opened book and had started to focus on the boy sitting awfully close to me.

"Fantine deserved better." I said as I softly closed the book, placed it back onto the gap between the books and advanced on to Let's Talk About The Book Characters stage.

He nodded in agreement. "Fantine and Jean Valijean could have been together."

"I didn't think much about Marius. Eponine deserved him. She truly loved him and died for him while Cosette didn't really do anything."

"You don't believe in love at first sight?" He looked genuinely confused as his eyes fixated on me, curiously blue.

I shrugged. "A matter of opinion. But if you really want to know, not really."

He kept watching me with something in his eyes I couldn't quite identify, and I broke the silence by whipping out the stupid English paper and reading out the first question.

"So… what was the first thought that had occurred into your mind when you first saw me?" I said in a flat tone, pen poised, ready to write and get through whatever Will would throw at me.

"Pretty," He blurted out, "And familiar."

My cheeks went bright red again, as I scribbled his answer down on the paper. So much for a few minutes of recovery.

I knew I would sound like an idiot if I requested him _not _to make me blush again. And it would be plain embarrassing. "What do you mean, familiar?"

He cocked his head. "Like I've seen you before."

_Ohmygod. _

I _couldn't _tell him that I've had seen him for more than one time before he arrived at our school.

"And you?"

He probably saw my facial expression because an easy smile spread across his face. "Don't worry, I can answer for you if you don't want to. I think I already know the answer. I perfectly remember how your face was like when you first saw me. Stunned by my beauty."

"Stop it." Another new blush covered my slightly fading one.

"Stop what?" The request seemed to amuse him more, and I resisted the urge to slap the smile-turned-into-smirk off his face.

"I think you know."

"I think I do, actually. You're secretly in love with me. I'm not surprised, though."

"No, I'm not." I said, doing my best to twist my features into an exasperated expression. "Your assumptions are all, and always wrong."

But maybe that might just be the worst lie I've ever told him. Or anyone.

It was natural. Draw out a boy, fall in love with him, have him walk into your real life, fall in love with him.

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter will be next section of Tessa at Will's house

Please leave a review :)x


End file.
